Little Tails
by Clawizzle
Summary: The Clans live in peace. But a great trouble is coming to the forest, and Littlestar is convinced Leafstar has something to do with it. Better than it sounds.
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Neither does Tigerstar, who has rudely stepped in the room. He is not even in the story! But I do own the PLOT and the WARRIOR NAMES. It's okay if you steal the names, because I don't have a pointy-stick to poke you with, but try not to. However, DO NOT steal my plot!  
**

**--Moletail  
**

_Allegiances_

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Leafstar—light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, descendant of Firestar and Sandstorm.

Apprentice: Greypaw

Deputy: Blackheart—dark smokey grey tom with orange eyes.

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Medicine Cat: Fishpelt—silver tabby tom with amber eyes, Leafstar's brother.

Apprentice: Firepool—flaming ginger she-cat with green eyes that looks just like Firestar, Leafstar's daughter. Is Thunderpaw's best friend.

Warriors: Greystorm—grey she-cat with stormy amber eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Darkblack—dark she-cat with black-flecked orange eyes.

Firerock—fiery she-cat with greyish silver eyes.

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Thunderrain—thundery tom with large paws and rain-like eyes.

Apprentice: Firepaw

Hazelfur—dirty white tabby she-cat.

Heart—russet-coloured normal rogue abyssinian she-cat with yellow eyes who has by far mastered hunting. Found on ThunderClan's territory, and was taken in. She calls it "the Clan of hunting lions who rest in the storm." No one quite knows what she means. Heart is the sister of Foot, Fur, and Whisker.

Apprentice: Rockpaw

Blue—blue abyssinian she-cat with yellow eyes, almost as good at hunting as Heart is. She is also a former rogue.

Lion—big tawny tom who was named after his mother, Mane, and his father, Tawny. Has amber eyes and was travelling with Heart and Blue. He is Heart's mate, and is especially courageous. All of ThunderClan respect him.

Thistletail—big ginger tabby. Annoying and rude to apprentices, but kind to other warriors. A lot like Tigerstar, only he wants to earn power, not kill to get it. Is trusted with Leafstar's life.

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Apprentices: Greypaw—dark grey tomcat.

Stormpaw—black tomcat with dark grey stripes.

Darkpaw—black she-cat with dark grey paws.

Blackpaw—black and dark tabby tomcat.

Firepaw—ginger tomcat.

Rockpaw—light grey tomcat.

Thunderpaw—yellow tomcat with a loud and deep growl and pale ginger paws.

Queens: Silverflower—silver tabby queen with green eyes, Blackheart's mate. Mother of Hollykit, Firekit, Tabbykit, and Darkkit.

Birchnose—frosty white pale tabby queen with red eyes, Thistletail's mate. Mother of Swiftkit, Snowkit, Cloudkit, and Sadkit.

Kits: Hollykit—dappled golden tabby she-kit. Born to Silverflower and sired by Blackheart.

Firekit—flame-coloured bright ginger she-kit. Born to Silverflower and sired by Blackheart.

Tabbykit—tabby tomkit. Born to Silverflower and sired by Blackheart.

Darkkit—dark smokey grey she-kit. Born to Silverflower and sired by Blackheart.

Swiftkit—patched black-and-white tomkit with a very long tail. Born to Birchnose and sired by Thistletail.

Snowkit—frosty white she-kit. Born to Birchnose and sired by Thistletail.

Cloudkit—frosty white she-kit. Born to Birchnose and sired by Thistletail.

Sadkit—droopy black tom with white-and-silver streaks. Born to Birchnose and sired by Thistletail.

Elders: Sleepingnose—lazy white tom. Was a respected senior warrior before he retired.

Rabbitear—surly light tabby tom. Was the deputy before he retired and Leafstar, then Leafwing, took his place.

Horsefur—dark brown she-cat with rough neck-fur. Was a queen before she retired, and she mothered Hazelfur, Thunderrain, and Thistletail, with Rabbitear as the father. She is very unpredictable.

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Littlestar—very small tabby tom, descendant of Blackstar and Tawnypelt.

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Deputy: Bluestream—pale silver blue-grey tom with orange eyes.

Medicine Cat: Zeroclaw—thin white tom who was captured by Twolegs and was declawed.

Apprentice: Blackcloud—large white tom with huge jet-black paws that looks just like Blackstar, Bluestream's son. Is Waterpaw's best friend.

Warriors: Leaftawny—leafy she-cat with tawny brown eyes.

Mistdeath—misty she-cat with death grey eyes.

Waterrain—watery tom with rain-like eyes.

Hollyfur—smokey black tabby she-cat.

Shadowfur—skeptical black she-cat. Gets into fights with Leafpaw and Tawnypaw a lot.

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Tigerpelt—brown tabby tom with a white chest and white paws, Shadowfur's mate.

Stormcloud—short-tempered mottled grey tom. Gets into fights with Shadowfur a lot.

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Featherpelt—forgiving light dappled grey she-cat, Stormcloud's mate.

Stonewhisker—stoney silver tom with long whiskers.

Foot—russet-coloured normal rogue abyssinian tom with yellow eyes who has by far mastered fighting. Found on ShadowClan's territory, and was taken in. He calls it "the Clan of fighting tigers who rest in the shade." No one quite knows what he means. Foot is the brother of Heart, Fur, and Whisker.

Apprentice: Deathpaw

Night—blue abyssinian tom with yellow eyes, almost as good at fighting as Foot is. He is also a former rogue.

Tiger—big ginger she-cat who was named after her mother, Stripe, and her father, Ginger. Has tawny eyes and was travelling with Foot and Night. She is Foot's mate, and is especially clever. All of ShadowClan respect her.

Thintail—big ginger tabby. Annoying and rude to apprentices, but kind to other warriors. A lot like Tigerstar, only he wants to earn power, not kill to get it. Is trusted with Littlestar's life.

Apprentice: Waterpaw

Apprentices: Leafpaw—dark tabby she-cat.

Tawnypaw—unusually black-spotted dark grey tabby tomcat.

Mistpaw—light grey she-cat with darker grey flecks.

Deathpaw—rare all-black tomcat.

Waterpaw—white she-cat with silver flecks.

Queens: Greyflower—black tabby queen with green eyes, Bluestream's mate. Mother of Blackkit, Nightkit, and Shadowkit.

Maplenose—frosty silver pale tabby queen with red eyes, Night's mate. Mother of Stormkit and Frostkit.

Kits: Blackkit—black tomkit with a white underbelly. Born to Greyflower and sired by Bluestream.

Nightkit—black tomkit with white paws. Born to Greyflower and sired by Bluestream.

Shadowkit—black tomkit with white flecks. Born to Greyflower and sired by Bluestream.

Stormkit—dark grey she-kit with a white underbelly. Born to Maplenose and sired by Night.

Frostkit—light grey she-kit with white paws. Born to Maplenose and sired by Night.

Elders: Yawningwhisker—lazy white tom. Was a respected senior warrior before he retired.

Redriver—surly light tabby tom. Was the deputy before he retired and Littlestar, then Littleface, took his place.

Sheepfur—dark grey she-cat with thick neck-fur. Was a queen before she retired, and she mothered Hollyfur, Waterrain, and Thintail, with Redriver as the father. She is very unpredictable.

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Mothstar—beautiful dappled golden she-cat with ice-blue eyes, descendant of Leopardstar and Reedwhisker.

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Deputy: Branchsong—dark brown tabby tom.

Medicine Cat: Shattered (Moss Where Small Mouse Lives)—rogue grey-and-black tabby tom. Yellow eyes. Used to be a Tribe cat.

Apprentice: Leopardwing—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat that looks just like Leopardstar, Mothstar's daughter. Mountainpaw's best friend, and Tigercloud's half-sister.

Warriors: Sparrowblue—sparrow-coloured she-cat with blueish grey eyes.

Mountainrain—mountainy tom with rain-like eyes.

Birchfur—stormy grey tabby she-cat.

Tigercloud—big white tom with orange tabby patches, Birchfur's son. Leopardwing's half-brother.

Talonclaw—tough dark tabby tom, Duskfur's mate.

Snowtip—frosty white she-cat with black-tipped ears.

Owlwhisker—brown tabby she-cat, Mountainrain's mate. Is expecting kits, but is not ready to retire to the nursery quite yet. Will name her kits Redkit and Smokekit.

Duskfur—dusky grey she-cat, Talonclaw's mate. Is expecting kits, but is not ready to retire to the nursery quite yet. Will name her kits Icekit, Rockkit, Dawnkit, and Clawkit.

Fur—russet-coloured normal rogue abyssinian she-cat with yellow eyes who has by far mastered swimming. Found on RiverClan's territory, and was taken in. She calls it "the Clan of swimming leopards who rest in the water." No one quite knows what she means. Fur is the sister of Heart, Foot, and Whisker.

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Crooked—blue abyssinian she-cat with yellow eyes, almost as good at swimming as Fur is. She is also a former rogue.

Leopard—big golden tom who was named after his mother, Spots, and his father, Golden. Has amber eyes and was travelling with Fur and Crooked. He is Fur's mate, and is especially strong. All of RiverClan respect him.

Thorntail—big ginger tabby. Annoying and rude to apprentices, but kind to other warriors. A lot like Tigerstar, only he wants to earn power, not kill to get it. Is trusted with Mothstar's life.

Apprentice: Mountainpaw

Apprentices: Sparrowpaw—dark tabby tomcat.

Bluepaw—light-blueish grey she-cat with a silver muzzle.

Mountainpaw—light grey tomcat with white stripes and underbelly.

Queens: Shineflower—bright tabby queen with green eyes, Branchsong's mate. Mother of Silverkit.

Larchnose—frosty white pale tabby queen with red eyes, Thorntail's mate. Mother of Barkkit, Sandkit, Brookkit, and Featherkit.

Spottedfur—tortoiseshell-and-white queen with pale blue eyes, Tigercloud's mate. Mother of Whitekit, Crowkit, Ravenkit, and Snakekit.

Kits: Silverkit—silver tabby she-kit. Born to Shineflower and sired by Branchsong.

Barkkit—light brown tabby tomkit. Born to Larchnose and sired by Thorntail.

Sandkit—light ginger tabby she-kit. Born to Larchnose and sired by Thorntail.

Brookkit—light ruddy-coloured tabby she-kit. Born to Larchnose and sired by Thorntail.

Featherkit—light grey tabby she-kit. Born to Larchnose and sired by Thorntail.

Whitekit—light white tabby tomkit. Born to Spottedfur and sired by Tigercloud.

Crowkit—light smokey-coloured tabby tomkit. Born to Spottedfur and sired by Tigercloud.

Ravenkit—black tomkit with a white-tipped tail and a small white dash on his chest. Born to Spottedfur and sired by Tigercloud.

Snakekit—black-and-white tabby tomkit. Born to Spottedfur and sired by Tigercloud.

Elders: Shadowwalker—lazy white tom. Was a respected senior warrior before he retired.

Rushingtail—surly light tabby tom. Was the deputy before he retired and Mothstar, then Mothpool, took his place.

Largepelt—dark brown she-cat with smooth neck-fur. Was a queen before she retired, and she mothered Birchfur, Mountainrain, and Thorntail, with Rushingtail as the father. She is very unpredictable.

Robinheart—brown she-cat with a ginger underbelly.

Berryclaw—creamy brown-and-white tom.

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: Barkstar—stumpy-tailed light brown tom, descendant of Onestar and Whitetail.

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Deputy: Howlface—thin grey tom with tinges of black around his eyes and muzzle.

Apprentice: Windpaw

Medicine Cat: Stripepelt—impatient brown tabby tom.

Apprentice: Oneface—brown tabby she-cat that looks just like Onestar, Howlface's daughter. Volepaw's best friend.

Warriors: Silverwind—silver she-cat with wind-sensative yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Mousetree—mousey she-cat with tree brown eyes.

Volerain—vole-coloured tom with rain-like eyes.

Rowanfur—dusky brown tabby she-cat.

Whisker—russet-coloured normal rogue abyssinian tom with yellow eyes who has by far mastered running. Found on WindClan's territory, and was taken in. He calls it "the Clan of running cheetahs who rest in the gale." No one quite knows what he means. Whisker is the brother of Heart, Foot, and Fur.

Apprentice: Treepaw

Tall—blue abyssinian tom with yellow eyes, almost as good at running as Whisker is. He is also a former rogue.

Cheetah—big amber she-cat who was named after her mother, Dot, and her father, Amber. Has amber eyes and was travelling with Whisker and Tall. She is Whisker's mate, and is especially fast. All of WindClan respect her.

Thickettail—big ginger tabby. Annoying and rude to apprentices, but kind to other warriors. A lot like Tigerstar, only he wants to earn power, not kill to get it. Is trusted with Barkstar's life.

Apprentice: Volepaw

Apprentices: Silverpaw—silver she-cat with a sleek pelt.

Windpaw—white she-cat with silver and light gray streaks and spots.

Mousepaw—light brown tomcat.

Treepaw—dark brown she-cat.

Volepaw—light tabby tomcat with dark and light brown flecks.

Queens: Brightflower—pale tabby queen with green eyes, Howlface's mate. Unborn kits.

Pinenose—frosty white pale tabby queen with red eyes, Volerain's mate. Mother of Skykit, Shadowkit, and Sandykit.

Kits: Skykit—pale blue-grey tomkit. Born to Pinenose and sired by Volerain.

Shadowkit—smokey black tomkit. Born to Pinenose and sired by Volerain.

Sandykit—sand-coloured she-kit with tiny brown flecks. Born to Pinenose and sired by Volerain.

Elders: Chasinglight—lazy white tom. Was a respected senior warrior before he retired.

Restwing—surly light tabby tom. Was the deputy before he retired and Barkstar, then Barkwing, took his place.

Gracklefur—dark brown she-cat with thin neck-fur. Was a queen before she retired, and she mothered Rowanfur, Volerain, and Thickettail, with Restwing as the father. She is very unpredictable.

**KITTYPETS**

Joey—golden tom with pale brown stripes.

Hannah—flaming ginger she-cat.

Hershey—brown she-cat.

Stomp—elderly dark grey tom, wants to live a different life.

**ROGUES**

Hazard—brown tabby she-cat.

Jonah—black tabby tom.

Tarkley—brown tom with pale grey stripes.

Mischief—grey tabby she-cat.

Ambereye—dappled golden tabby she-cat, used to be the RiverClan medicine cat.

Hork—brown-flecked, long-haired white tom.

Frognose—dusky brown tom, used to be a ThunderClan warrior.

**LONERS**

Shadok—grey tom.

Morn—black tom.

Trag—grey she-cat, Shadok's sister.

Regret—black she-cat with silver streaks, Morn's friend, the mother of Littopi.

Shadedcra—shaded smokey fur.

Dirtclaw—dirty brown tomcat with blood-drenched claws.

Littopi—little black loner she-kit. Born to Regret and sired by Morn.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I do own Bluestream, Talonclaw, Littlestar, Tawnypaw, and Shattered.**

**Tigerstar: Ooh! Ooh! Can I own Warriors?**

**Moletail: Yes. But you're not in this story, so get out. -Chases Tigerstar out of the room-**

**Disclaimer-person: Now he'll kill you for sure.**

**Moletail: -Snorts-**

**Tigerstar: -Kills Moletail and takes over-**

**Ravenpaw: -Brings Moletail back to life and quietly ushers Tigerstar out of the room-**  


Prologue

A pale silver blue-grey cat with orange eyes walked along the marsh floor. Making sure that the Clan of fast runners were not on the Clan of clever hunters's territory. Baring his teeth, he stalked up to a large, grey path, dotted with the stinking scent of Twoleg monsters. This was the Thunderpath, the border between WindClan and ShadowClan. WindClan cats were stupid, though, and they often trespassed on ShadowClan's territory. Never on RiverClan's, though—the Clan of strong swimmers were dangerous. They'd rip an enemy cat to shreds even if _they_ were the ones trespassing.

"Tawnypaw!" the cat called. "Tawnypaw! Where are you? It's training time! Tawny_paw_!"

When his apprentice didn't answer, the tom shouted, "Tawnypaw?" Still no answer. "Tawnypaw!"

"It's me," croaked a little voice. Out of the shadows stepped a dark cat—complete with four legs, an' all. He was a tough dark tabby tom, and he smelled of fish.

"Tawnypaw!" the blue cat exclaimed. "Thank goodness! I—" He stopped abruptly. "Wait, you're not my apprentice! You're Talonclaw of RiverClan!" he hissed back.

"Yes," snarled the dark brown tomcat, "it is I, Talonclaw, warrior of RiverClan and mate of Duskfur."

"Get out of ShadowClan territory!" the crowfood-smelling cat growled.

"No," Talonclaw spat. "Bluestream, StarClan made RiverClan because they wanted a replacement for the strong and noble LeopardClan cats. They made ThunderClan because they wanted a replacement for the courageous and loyal LionClan cats. StarClan made WindClan because they wanted a replacement for the fast and bright CheetahClan cats. But StarClan hated the clever and tricksy TigerClan cats. Unfortunately, there were still some mangy cats roaming around without a Clan, so they were forced to form ShadowClan." Raising his hackles, he added, "StarClan never wanted you in the first place! RiverClan are doing our ancestors a favour by destroying ShadowClan, _Bluestream_!"

Bluestream narrowed his eyes. "My, my, Talonclaw! The elders in RiverClan must tell strange stories. I've listened to ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan cats, and they all agree that ShadowClan, though made last, was made because StarClan _liked_ TigerClan, not because there were rogues who needed a Clan!" Bluestream paused, then went on.

"Talonclaw, I know you've never liked us, but leave _me_ and my _apprentice_ alone, please. If you want to destroy ShadowClan, go and say that to _Littlestar's_ face, not mine!" The ShadowClan deputy's spine-fur went erect.

"No ShadowClan cat tells Talonclaw of RiverClan what to do!" Talonclaw snapped, easily knocking Bluestream aside and pinning him down. "I'll kill you for this, Bluestream!" Talonclaw reached down and sunk his teeth into the helpless Bluestream's throat, letting out a cry of triumph that rang throughout the forest.

An unusually black-spotted dark grey tabby tomcat rushed into the scene, yowling, "Here I am, Bluestream! I'm sorry I was so late." He stopped, seeing Talonclaw hovering over his mentor, and he meowed strongly, full of grief, "You've killed my mentor!"

"Yes…" Talonclaw purred. "And now, I'll kill you…"

Even though he knew that Shattered, the medicine cat, would not like this, Talonclaw's blood-stained paws reached out to murder the young apprentice.


	3. 1: ShadowClan

Chapter I: ShadowClan

Tawnypaw panted heavily. It had been quite a narrow escape. Why, if Littlestar and Shadowfur hadn't arrived in time, he would be dead. Killed.

Killed by that filthy, dirty, nasty, mean, unreasonable cat that RiverClan called Talonclaw. If only Bluestream could've lived…

……..

_Tawnypaw was trapped with fear as the great warrior loomed over him. Talonclaw's claws were long, sharp, and unsheathed, ready to strike him at any moment. A giant Talonclaw-like paw reached toward him, the final blow aiming at his throat._

_Suddenly, a very small tabby tom came into the clearing. Following him was a sleek black she-cat. The black cat's orange eyes glinted in the sunset light. Luckily, it wasn't moon-high yet._

_"Littlestar!" Tawnypaw yowled, full of joy. Littlestar, the leader of ShadowClan, had come to save him! And behind him was…_

_Shadowfur. _Mousebrain,_ Tawnypaw thought._ Bringing Shadowfur here like this. He's small for a leader, she's small for a warrior, I'm small for an apprentice, and Talonclaw is **huge**. He should've brought Stormcloud or Tigerpelt, they're pretty big.

_"Run, Tawnypaw!" Littlestar barked as he bowled over Talonclaw. Tawnypaw sprang up, running towards Shadowfur._

_"It's amazing," Shadowfur breathed. "Littlestar can hurt Talonclaw?"_

_"Well?" Tawnypaw snapped impatiently. "Go get him!"_

_Shadowfur snarled at him, but swiftly padded over to the two of the fighting cats, and pushed Talonclaw away from Littlestar. "Toms," she snorted. "They don't know the backs of their own paws. I'd have Talonclaw's tail for this if _I_ were the ShadowClan leader!"_

_With Talonclaw gone, Shadowfur and Littlestar dragged Bluestream's body back to camp, the three cats walking under moonlight._

……..

Tawnypaw was startled by the sharp mew of his new mentor, Shadowfur. The new deputy had not yet been announced, so he guessed it was the ceremony now. It was quite obvious that Shadowfur, who had mentored Bluestream, Stormcloud, and even Littlestar himself, would be the nest deputy of ShadowClan. There were larger and more muscular warriors, but it was clear that Shadowfur was a better choice than cats like Foot, Tiger, Thintail, Stormcloud, and Tigerpelt. And Littlestar was not stupid enough to make the mistake of choosing Foot or Stormcloud. Even though they were some of the best and most experienced warriors, Shadowfur was the best option.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Patterstone for a Clan meeting!" Littlestar yowled. Since most of the ShadowClan cats were already gathered there, it seemed pointless to call a meeting, but Littlestar always had to make sure.

Tawnypaw crept out of the apprentices' den, following Shadowfur step by step. When he tripped over a single tree-root, Shadowfur hissed loudly at him, trying to make a scene out of it. Littlestar silenced her hiss with a disagreeing glare that plainly said, "No." She nodded and took her place with the warriors. Tawnypaw plopped down next to his best friend, the apprentice dubbed Leafpaw.

"It has been brought to my attention that Talonclaw of RiverClan has killed ShadowClan's noble deputy, Bluestream!" Littlestar growled. "Before you all get excited, I must remind you that Leafstar and her Clan have been our enemies since the dawn of ShadowClan!" The Clan murmured their agreement.

"Because of this unfortunate event, I am forced to name a new deputy before moon-high." Lifting his head high, Littlestar continued, "I say these words before the spirit of Bluestream, so that he may hear and approve my choice." He paused for emphasis, and sighed.

"The new deputy of ShadowClan will be Stormcloud."

Tawnypaw's fur stood high and spikey. Stormcloud? He was inexperienced! Sure, he had Mistpaw to train, but he had only gotten her two moons ago. Shadowfur was most likely thinking the same thing, for she snorted, and strode over to stand on top of the Patterstone, shoving Littlestar off of it.

"Hey!" Stormcloud scoffed. "Shadowfur, you might want to be the leader of ShadowClan, but you're not Shadowstar yet! Stop acting like you're the new deputy!"

Shadowfur snarled at him, and turned to face the Clan. "Littlestar, Stormcloud, Tawnypaw, ShadowClan! Do we honestly think that Stormcloud will make the best deputy (besides you, Littlestar) there ever was? Do we? We should not!"

"Yeah, right!" Stormcloud snapped. "Should we believe an elderly, weak, inexperienced warrior who is called _Shadowfur_?" Outraged, the deputy pushed Shadowfur off the Patterstone and dug his claws into the hard, cold stone. "Should we, O Great ShadowClan?!"

"Yes!" chorused Tawnypaw, Leafpaw, Deathpaw, Tigerpelt, and Zeroclaw all together.

"Elderly? Weak? Inexperienced?" Fury shot through Shadowfur's voice as she spoke back to Stormcloud. "Are you referring to yourself, Stormcloud? You are not elderly, I admit, but—" her voice became shrill and insistent now— "—if you dare to argue with a _senior warrior_ like me, you are definitely weak! Inexperienced! I trained you, Stormcloud, but you never listened, did you? You rotten little heap of fox-dung! I should—"

"Stop!" Littlestar shouted angrily. "Shadowfur is right, Stormcloud. You are not elderly, but you are not strong or experienced either. If you can't prove yourself in a moon…I'm sorry, Stormcloud, but then I'm changing my decision to Shadowfur."

"But—" Stormcloud began to object, but he was cut off by Tawnypaw.

"Mousebrained idiot!!" he roared, whipping back around and entering the apprentices' den again.

"You should be ashamed, Stormcloud," Shadowfur hissed softly. "Remember that."

……..

"What I can't figure out," mewed Tawnypaw, "is why Littlestar didn't threaten Shadowfur."

"Do you not think it would be hard for you to punish your mentor if you were Tawnystar, Tawnypaw?" Leafpaw, his den-mate, growled. "Obviously, Littlestar respects his elders."

"Shadowfur might try to kill him." All eyes in the apprentices' den glared at Stormcloud, who was standing, rooted to the ground, in the entrance. Tawnypaw spat at him. Shadowfur would never kill the Clan leader just because she wanted to be deputy! How _dare_ he say that—

Tawnypaw never finished his thought, because Littlestar abruptly butted in. "I'm sorry, Stormcloud," he snarled, his hackles bristling, "but Shadowfur would _never_ kill me. Now go to the deputy's hollow and _sleep_!" The commanding words did not help calm the ShadowClan deputy down. Instead, Stormcloud stomped off, getting angrier as he stood right in front of the deputy's hollow and _refused to move_.

"Storm_cloud_!" Littlestar snapped, but it was Shadowfur who walked right up to the big tom and gave him a big push, making him fly into the warriors' den.

"We should've called him Weakcloud," she muttered as she entered the warriors' den. Littlestar nodded, and he took off for his den. Leafpaw, Tawnypaw, Mistpaw, Deathpaw, and Waterpaw were left alone.

"I _knew_ Littlestar should have named Shadowfur deputy!" Tawnypaw hissed.

"I did, too!" growled Leafpaw.

"So did I!" Deathpaw offered his allegiance to the two very close friends, and Tawnypaw and Leafpaw accepted it without a doubt.

Mistpaw, however, grunted half-heartedly. Who was she to care? She had the deputy as a mentor. It was silly to think that Shadowfur would be better than Stormcloud, he was great!

Waterpaw stuck beside Mistpaw all night, their pelts flanking each other. Mistpaw fell asleep, but Waterpaw did not, and watched the world slowly get darker…and darker…and lighter. The night was half-over.

Waterpaw nudged Mistpaw. "C'mon, Mistpaw. It's your turn to make sure that Shadowfur doesn't make any sudden move."

Mistpaw groaned, but got up from her nest, and came face to face with Tawnypaw, who hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"What are _you_ doing?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Tawnypaw's beady, darting, little dark eyes narrowed as well. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he sneered. "_I_, for one, am keeping watch for that mentor of yours. Stormcloud—"

Mistpaw chuckled. "I'm looking out for _your_ mentor, that _despicable_ Shadowfur. She will make her move when she thinks no one will see her." Unlike Mistpaw, Tawnypaw let his rival end her speech.

Tawnypaw unsheathed his claws. "At least _my_ mentor could be called Strong. _Your_ mentor, that horribly horrible horror of a cat called that horribly horrible horror of a name, can only be described as Weak. Like you."

"I'm not weak!" Mistpaw shrieked, too dignified to admit that she was, indeed, quite weak. "And neither is my mentor! Just because Weakfur over there can push Stormcloud into the deputy's hollow doesn't mean Stormcloud is not Strongcloud!" This argument could've gone on forever, but fortunately, Littlestar had unexpectedly called a meeting.

The tabby leader announced broadly, "Today we are gathered around here to _change_ an apprentice's mentor!" Several gasps were heard from the crowd of sleepy and disturbed cats. It was in the middle of the night, still.

Littlestar's eyes rested on Stormcloud, and then went back and forth from Featherpelt to Mistpaw, Featherpelt to Mistpaw. Had he made the right choice?

"Mistpaw, please come forward," Littlestar hissed.


	4. 2: ThunderClan

Chapter II: ThunderClan

Blackpaw crept up on Sleepingnose, Rabbitear, and Horsefur. Rabbitear had promised to tell him about LionClan, TigerClan, LeopardClan, and CheetahClan. He smiled. Rabbitear was crabby, but fun to be around.

"Ah, welcome, Thunderpaw, Blackpaw," Rabbitear mewed as the two apprentices came up. Nodding to the yellow tom beside Blackpaw, he added, "It's time for your warrior ceremony soon, eh, Blackpaw?"

Thunderpaw blinked. "I'm Thunderpaw, Rabbitear."

Rabbitear snorted. "I don't care a mousetail." And he didn't, really. "Now settle down."

Once they had settle down, Rabbitear's loud meow built up again. "The StarClan cat Ciot once decreed that there should be four Clans in the forest. His partner, Blen, argued, 'Thunderpath, Shadowmarsh, Riverstone, and Windregion have already led PathClan, MarshClan, StoneClan, and RegionClan happily. They have died, so what?'

"Ciot snapped at her, his neck-fur rising. 'Those Clans were weak. I shall make strong Clans out of the remains of the cats of those Clans.' Lifting his head, he continued. 'The solid stormy grey cat there shall be called Sora. He shall lead LionClan, and any follower of his will be a tawny cat with a mane. The solid smokey black cat there shall be called Sadu. He shall lead TigerClan, and any follower of his will be a ginger cat with stripes.' Ciot paused for breath before meowing roughly, 'The solid dirty white she-cat there shall be called Wtee. She shall lead LeopardClan, and any follower of hers will be a golden cat with spots. The solid dusky brown she-cat there shall be called Gleo. She shall lead CheetahClan, and any follower of hers must be an amber cat with dots.'

"Ciot whirled around and turned to face Blen. 'How do you like that? Those Clans are noble and strong, better than the Weak Clans. The next generation of Clans, if there is one, will say that these four Clans were the Great Clans.'

"Blen grunted. She spat at her partner, 'Look, Ciot, what if they die? Who will lead your precious Clans then?' Her voice was menacing, just like always. Ciot had chose her as a partner for a reason.

" 'I regret choosing you, Blen,' Ciot hissed. 'Their deputies will lead their Clans. Blen, we must teach them the Warrior Code.' But Blen shook her head and mouthed, 'Nonsense to that! They will no nothing of the StarClan Code—they will not understand it!'

" 'They will, though,' Ciot roared. The former MarshClan deputy hurled himself at Blen's muzzle, sheathing his claws so he did not maim the StarClan cat. You know, you two, that while Ciot could not hurt us, and we could not hurt him, he could hurt Blen just as you could hurt me. Simple?" Rabbitear licked his foot and drew a paw over his ear. Scratching himself, the elder went on with the story.

"Sora led LionClan peacefully for a long time, and he taught to his Clan the 'LionClan Code.' I won't speak of it now, for it is more complicated than the ThunderClan Code, even. So anyways, Sora called his Clan the most courageous hunters in the forest. Most of LionClan were arrogant, so they agreed with Sora, and begged the other Clans to honour them so. Wtee and Gleo agreed, but Sadu did not. Sadu called them foolish and snarled, 'You mousebrains! If you're so great and arrogant and courageous, you wouldn't be asking honour of us! If I was great and arrogant and courageous, I'd state it, not ask it, and woe to the Clan that disagrees with me!' The striped cat burst out laughing.

" 'TigerClan are not courageous hunters, but we are clever fighters! And I will not beg of your honour, I will not even fight you for it! No blood shall be shed!' Sadu's hackles rose. 'You have worthless honour, so I will not accept it if you honour us! TigerClan know how to live, unlike you crowfood-eaters!'

"Sora and Wtee were quite angry at this rude comment, but Gleo stayed silent. Wtee leapt at him, forgetting the truce, and tried to kill Sadu. But Sadu, just like any other leader, had nine lives, so he threw Wtee off of the Great Rock once he had recovered. 'This will not be the last you shall see of TigerClan!' Sadu yowled as TigerClan retreated from the clearing. 'United shall TigerClan strike again!!'

"Sadu's madness had caused up a bunch of rivalry between LeopardClan and TigerClan, similar to what you see every day between RiverClan and ShadowClan. Border fights occurred, cats were killed in cold blood, murdered by a striking claw. Sadu, of course, was blamed for it all, but it was really Sora who should've taken the guilt." Rabbitear stopped abruptly to wash himself, and smiled at the look of anger and horror in Thunderpaw's eyes, and the clear look of wonder and mischief in Blackpaw's eyes, They were both overwhelmed by it all.

"Th—that's amazing," Blackpaw whispered silently, forgetting that Rabbitear was hard of hearing and could only hear regular or bigger voices. "Is there more?"

"Eh, Thunderpaw?" Rabbitear rasped testingly, seeing if they would catch the hint of amusement in his voice as he spoke.

The real Thunderpaw didn't even bother correcting Rabbitear. He just meowed, "Is that all, Rabbitear?"

"Yup." Rabbitear curled his tail around his paws and smiled at them, yawning. "Or at least for now. Right now, it's time for a nap."

"But—" Blackpaw interjected, getting cut off by a hard whack on the mouth from Rabbitear's coyote-tail-like-tail. Soon, the ThunderClan cat was snoring, and Blackpaw and Thunderpaw, though they both _wished_ there was more, were being called off by Leafstar to hunt for the elderly cats.

One elderly cat in particular was annoying even when he dreamed. Rabbitear's short fangs kept pulling grass stalks out of the ground.


	5. 3: RiverClan

Chapter III: RiverClan

"Haven't you been taught the RiverClan Code?" Birchfur roared at the young tabby apprentice. Sparrowpaw cringed as the older cat yowled her fury at him. "You're Mothstar's apprentice, you're going to get your warrior ceremony in three moons, and you HAVEN'T BEEN TAUGHT THE RIVERCLAN CODE?!!"

"N-no," Sparrowpaw mewed, his voice shrill and afraid as he shrunk back. "It's M-mothstar's f-fault."

"No, it's yours," growled Birchfur, eyes angrily piercing Sparrowpaw's body. Her voice shook with rage. "You're supposed to ask her. Talonclaw, please recite the RiverClan Code for us."

Talonclaw, the large brown tabby tom who was standing nearby and sharing tongues with his mate, Duskfur, rolled his eyes, yet nodded and came over. The killer of Bluestream raised his head and began to speak:

"To ritual may the Clan stay true:

"LeopardClan was strong, and so are our kits, announced to the Clan on the night of their birth;

"Once to the RiverClan leader they have proven they're worth;

"Shall be given a new name by StarClan when they are due.

"The first name they are granted shall say they are kits;

"After that, paws, when the mentor the leader permits;

"Before moonhigh, the true leader of the Clan who reigns;

"Must tell the Clan of the deputy's name.

"No matter what Clan you are from, my dear;

"Wtee, StarClan, Avlache, and Silver made RiverClan _first_."

Once Talonclaw had finished, Birchfur's eyes opened wide, impressed. She nodded her head out of approval, and murmured, "Great job." Even louder, the queen ordered Sparrowpaw, "Memorise the first part of the RiverClan Code, young one. It goes—" Birchfur flicked her tail at Talonclaw and whispered in the tom's ear: "That's your cue."

Talonclaw sighed and began meowing, "To ritual may the Clan stay true:

"LeopardClan was strong, and so are our kits, announced to the Clan on the night of their birth;

"Once to the RiverClan leader they have proven they're worth;

"Shall be given a new name by StarClan when they are due." Talonclaw finished easily, then looked at Sparrowpaw. "Satisfied, young'un? Let's hear it, _kit_."

Sparrowpaw spat at him and recited in a low, deep, booming voice: "To ritual does the Clan stay true. Our kits were strong, like LeopardClan's were. Announce the night of birth to the kits of the Clan. Once the RiverClan leader says they have proven they're worth, and he gives 'em a new name by StarClan when it's due?"

"No," Talonclaw laughed, "that's not it, Sparrowpaw. Repeat after me: To ritual may the Clan stay true."

"T-to r-ritual may the Cl-clan s-tay t-true?"

Talonclaw frowned, but shrugged off the negative though. "Pretty good. Now say this: LeopardClan was strong, and so are our kits, announced to the Clan on the night of their birth."

"Uh…" Sparrowpaw hated to admit it, but he was stuck. "L-leopardClan was stro-ong, and ssso are our kits, um, announced to the Clan…er…on the—night?—of their birth. I think," Sparrowpaw added hastily. He was serious, and he hated this Talonclaw and this Birchfur, and this **_'RiverClan Code.'_**

Talonclaw shook his head in wonder. His first apprentice, Birchfur's son Tigercloud, had memorised the RiverClan Code like Sparrowpaw, only slightly faster than that. Snowtip, his second apprentice, who had mentored Mothstar, had been ignorant, and therefore not learned the RiverClan Code. Mothstar hadn't learned it either. Then Eaglefeather, his third and final apprentice, memorised the Code the second he had heard it from Talonclaw. Eaglefeather had died at the claws of Bluestream, the ShadowClan deputy. Before he died, he had mentored Branchsong, who was too ignorant to listen to his lessons about the Code.

"No, no," Talonclaw hissed. "You don't get it. You're nothing like Eaglefeather or Tigercloud. _They_ know the RiverClan Code."

"I don't want to be them."

"You should."

Sparrowpaw curled his lip. "Talonclaw. Birchfur's expecting Berryclaw's kits, and I'm just nine moons old. Don't bother us." He growled at the great warrior and raised his hackles before continuing, "And I _don't want to be_ Eaglefeather and Tigercloud! They listened to you—they're stupid. Only a fool listens to Talonclaw. I'm not a fool, Mothstar's not a fool, Snowtip's not a fool, and Branchsong's not a fool. They know what being a RiverClan cat means."

"No, they don't." The mew was from Shattered, a former Tribe cat who had called himself Moss Where Small Mouse Lives. As a rogue, he took on the name of Shattered for his half-tail. Now he was the Clan medicine cat, as he had once been the healer of the Tribe. He was called: Teller Of The Mouse's Moss, or Mossteller. Even Talonclaw respected him. "Talonclaw is the only living descendant of Riversun and Silverstar, two of the most RiverClan-respected cats. He is the sole survivor of the RiverClan Massacre. I, on the other hand, am the direct descendant of Shadowsky and Rippedstar. Riversun was the only leader of StoneClan, and Silverstar was the first leader of RiverClan and Scar's friend. How can you say that only fools follow the descendant of the two greatest heroes in RiverClan's legends, Sparrowpaw?"

Talonclaw nodded approvingly. "Right. See? Even Shattered, the descendant of _MarshClan_ and _ShadowClan_ cats, agrees with me."

Sparrowpaw glared harshly at Shattered. "Well, I don't! For one: Silverstar was _Avlache_'s friend, not Scar's. And StoneClan had many leaders! Riversun, the first, killed by Shadowsky, Whitesun, the second, killed by Blacksky, and Fursun, the third, killed by Footsky."

Shattered rolled his eyes. "Have you been listening to the elders again?"

……..

Sparrowpaw yawned and stretched his legs next to Bluepaw. She was his best friend lately, as Mountainpaw spent all his time talking with Leopardwing now. He couldn't see why—Leopardwing was the _medicine cat_ apprentice, not a young warrior, and she wasn't a very nice cat. Not to him, at least. She had a sharp tongue—just like Birchfur.

Sparrowpaw could hear sounds coming from outside the den.

"…Leopardwing…"

"…the warrior code…it won't…"

"…there not something?…"

"…Shattered…help…Mountainpaw…"

"…Firepool?…"

"…she…Thunderpaw…"

"…know…that's it…help?"

"Have you never considered talking to your brother about this, Mountainpaw?" Sparrowpaw snarled as he stepped out of the apprentices' den. Mountainpaw was his older brother, born three moons before Sparrowpaw. Mountainpaw was going to get his warrior ceremony in a moon—it was postponed because Mothstar had reserved the next moon for lessons from Talonclaw about the RiverClan Code, and couldn't do ceremonies until she learned it. Sparrowpaw smiled. He wasn't the only one who didn't know it.

"About what?" Leopardwing began, but Mountainpaw cuffed her over the ear playfully.

"We're just chatting about how I brought in less prey than I should've," Mountainpaw mewed innocently. Sparrowpaw was ready to open his mouth and believe it, when Bluepaw stuck her head out of the den.

She rumbled, "Oh, really? And what does Firepool have to do with all that? Mothstar isn't Leafstar, you know. She won't kill you if you don't bring back enough prey." At this, of course, Leopardwing glared at her, her gaze flashing from Bluepaw to Sparrowpaw, Bluepaw to Sparrowpaw as he whispered, "I know that."

"You don't act like it," Sparrowpaw sneered, harassing Mountainpaw in particular. His brother looked _so_ uncomfortable! Maybe they should stop. "Bluepaw—"

"No!" Bluepaw exclaimed. Sparrowpaw watched on in horror as she bowled Leopardwing over, pinned her down, and raised her paw, ready to strike Shattered's apprentice.


End file.
